Naruko's care taker
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: What if a seven year old Naruko was found by my demention hopping Character Samantha after getting beaten and left in the forest for dead? Read to find out. You might like it. Rating may change


Hey my readers. This is dragonhalf-lover17 i hope this story will make up for not updating my other stories. and hopefully you all enjoy it. it surtantly suprised me alittle though.

Well enjoy reading. :)

* * *

><p>Why was I surprised to see a Small child out in the forest? Looking battered to death?<p>

" Shit." I wished then I didn't seal my powers away. But maybe..

" Hold on kid." They stirred. I couldn't believe that they were still alive. I gently picked them up. And I ignored their pained groan. I swiftly carried them to my campsite.

Once I got there I placed them with my furs I had gained. Hoping to make the newly found girl feel better. And I set to work on checking her up.

She stirred Hours after I had successfully healed the girl. She tried getting up but I lightly pushed her back down.

" Sh…don't try to move...You need to rest." I seemed to have started the girl. Fear showed in her eyes. I could see her wonderful eyes. Those Aqua marine eyes. This was one of the children that I would take care of. One of which I tried to take care of. And now I had a chance to do so again.

I will not fail.

" D-don't Hurt me!" She cried out. She…was terrified of me. That means that she's been through a lot…

" Sh…I'm not going to hurt you…" I tried to sooth her. But she tried to move away only to strain something in her body causing her to close her eyes and cry out in pain.

" Here…let me see…" she again tried to back away, only for her pained face to show up again.

" Its ok.. I wont hurt you." I told her sincerely.

But her eyes told me that she was still terrified. So I decided to let her have some space.

" I'll be back. I have to find food. I'll try not to be too long." I knew that with my levels of charka and control I was in no shape to create any clone. But I could still see if she was found…and just from her face. The fear visibly shown..No..Leaving isn't a good idea. So I found my self walking back.

" I decided that I would watch you. I cant afford to leave you alone." Her fear didn't seem to go away but it was that or have her attacked. I choose to have her safe.

She seemed to watch my every move. And she watched me to the T as I trained my body back to its real potential. Back to what it was. But I was interrupted by a small "um.".

" Yes?" I looked at her. And I could see her blush on her face.

" I have to pee." I nodded and I helped her up and well. Lets say that she was embarrassed to the max. I helped her back and layer her down back on the pile of furs gently. She murmured out a thank you.

" Your very welcome." I smiled back. Maybe she's starting to trust me. But the way she was so frightened I dought she will for a long while.

I looked at her and saw her torn up cloths.

" Now I know I'm a stranger. But would you like something better to wear?" She didn't look like she wanted to respond. But I could defiantly see that need for something to cover her.

" Well it just so happens I have some cloths for you. If you want them of course." I knew that it was too soon but it would get dark soon and I couldn't have her freezing on me. That would be bad.

She didn't look at me.

" Well if you want them you just need to ask." I told her and I then said.

" I really have to grab some things I'll be right back." And I left into the bushes. And in a few minutes I came back with some meat that was uncooked and a skillet with a knife, a few plates, forks and a cooking fork.

And she stared at me. She literally stared. Which would have been unnerving if it wasn't for the fact that I've seen much worse.

"I didn't want to cheat. But it seems like we're having some steak tonight." I told her. she just looked at me weirdly. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't leave her there, defenseless no less.

It was setting now and I was getting ready to cook. I glanced over at her and she seemed to look lost in her own thoughts. I smiled; I'll let her be.

So I started to cut the steak into bite size pieces and put it in the heating skillet when I was done. Then I made sure to cook it right. After all I couldn't poison her now. That would be the last thing I needed to do.

When it was done I gathered some of it on a plate and I of coarse grabbed a fork. And I slowly approached the girl. Said girl still looked away. She didn't seem to notice her. So I made myself known to the girl.

" Hey." She looked at me. Well I think she wasn't scared of me anymore.

" I have some steak. Its not seasoned. But I thought you would like to eat. I'm sorry for not making anything earlier." She seemed to look at me like I would hurt her. so I was wrong.

Still I had to try.

I slowly came closer. She didn't seem to like me getting close.

" I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." I told her gently. She. Surprisingly let me get closer to her. But it was crossing the line when I tried to help her eat.

And so my days were of taking care of her. And of making sure no one attacked our camp. I had to rely on my cheating now if I wanted to keep her safe. And I hated that.

She slowly started to trust me.

But it came time where she healed up all the way.

" So your feeling better today?" I asked her all I received was a nod. She was probably traumatized from what happened, that much I could tell.

" Well, may I come and check you?" She actually let me do that only once a day. But that was ok. She nodded.

" Ok." I checked her to my abilities. And I had to say this was most defiantly the container.

She did start to act like a different person I noticed. But that must have been because of her trauma. Trauma can cause people to change.

" Ok I'm all done. Well as far as I could tell your all better." She nodded. She acted…so dead…

" If I may ask, do you, do you want to go back. Back to those people who called you names?" She shook her head no. Maybe.

" Do you have another place to go to?" And she shook her head no.

" Well, you have a place with me." I told her. She looked at me like I was her savior. And I was when you look at it.

" Do you want to stay with me?" The big question…what she did was surround me in a hold. And I heard her cry in my chest. Well that answers my question. I hesitated, before I decide to hold her around me.

I realized that I was the only one she had. That would even hold her. Or feed her. Or even clothe her.

I was her caretaker now.

" Sh…its ok…I'm here…" I told her. Rocking her slightly.

I never thought that I would have gained her trust this soon. But I stand corrected.

I held her like that until she stopped and let go of me slowly.

I didn't say anything. And I knew she wouldn't ether.

This was a start, of a wonderful companionship.

" By the way how old are you?" I asked after a while.

" I'm seven. Why?"

" I was curious. I'm fourteen." Well that's how I always am. Fourteen.

" Really? I didn't know that!" She seemed to relax now. Only, it was that mask I was worried about. That or she has multiple personalities.

" But why am I here? And who are you?" Yep. Defiantly Multiple personalities. Thanks writer, thanks a lot.

" I found you Beaten pretty badly. And I'm Samantha. Samantha Potter. You've been here for a while now. I asked you if you wanted to stay here with me and you gave me the answer yes. Just that you cried. If you were wondering." I told her what happened. And she seemed to be confused. Like she wasn't sure of what I was saying was true.

" Now why would I say yes to a total stranger?"

" Because your obviously beaten and called names. Now, do **you** want to or not? Because you yourself have been stuck in my care and we got to know each other. Well as best as you would allow me."

" So your saying I said yes to a total stranger, who has to be lying to me right now?"

" You, don't remember? At all?"

" Other then that when I was attacked you was the one that saved me. You let me sleep on…how I knew that I have no idea." Ok maybe I have more on my hands. What exactly did she remember? Oh crap I forgot she might have trauma. Dang it writer! Make up your mind!

" I did save you. I healed your wounds and took care of you." I told her.

" You did that? How did you manage to stay alive?" Something…is wrong…

" What do you mean?"

" I'm a monster! Everyone said that I killed people! How is it that your not dead?" Now this was surprising.

" I'm not dead. Because you didn't kill me. Who ever told you that you killed is a liar. Even if I don't know it myself. I believe your not a monster."

" You…how are you even able to take all that even the villagers are scared of me."

" Kid, I've been to hell and back about a dozen times. Maybe two dozen. Ok a lot more. And I've seen way worse and felt and smelled much worse."

" Now how did you do that?"

" Its called being a goddess. Witch is an unknown ninja rank just below god. Only I have managed to unlock its powers." Which was true in my first Naruto world. But it wouldn't mean that I was now.

But will she say I'm a liar? Probably. But that little girl needed the truth.

" I don't believe you! You're just trying to make me stay!"

" No, I'm not. But if you don't believe me, Then your welcome to leave. Though I can't say that a part of you will be happy." I was hinting to the girl who I have gotten to know in the time she spent here. I saw something she didn't. I saw the girl who she really was and I knew her name.

" Naruko. I know you don't like it their. You said so yourself. They called you names. And they obviously beat you. I'm sorry but I want you to stay with me, away from that." I told her.

She looked at me. And she looked like she didn't know what happened.

" Naruko? Are you alright?" She nodded. Ok so I have a person with another personality. And she doesn't realize it.

" Ok, we have to find a place to live. Because I'm not going to make you live out in the cold."

" I…I want to stay here."

" You want to make this camp site your home?" She nodded.

" Well I guess I can't argue with that." She looked at me happily for someone who had mood swings, and personalities.

" Well, I have to show you something since your going to stay with me, Ok?" She looked at me curiously. I took off my coat and showed her my zipper that I had on my arm.

" You see this?" She nodded.

" I want to show you why I have it." I slowly opened the zipper and I showed her the dimensional plain I get everything from.

" This is a dimension where I get my things for free. I don't want you to be scared when I do this." I put my hand in the dimension that my zipper was connected to. I saw her surprised look. I pulled out my hand and I showed her that I was fine.

" This is how I get the tools I have." She looked so stunned that I had virtually made my hand disappear and reappear. How she even watched was beyond me. I zipped.

" I think I should tell you, I'm a ninja too." I made a clone to prove my point. She looked at us.

" If you want. I can start building a house here. Would you like that?" I asked her. She nodded.

" Ok then." So I made more clones but they were now shadow clones. And I reached into my zipper dimension and grabbed the tools I could use in this world.

" Ok guys, we're going to build a house." They nodded. I turned my head to her.

" What would you like?" I asked her. I could build her anything. I decided my powers would be used to make her happy.

" I made myself clear that I didn't want to stay." Damn it.

" You actually told me you wanted to stay. And right now we're going to build us a house to live in." I told my clones to build what they think would make her happy. They nodded and set to work.

" How did you get those tools?"

" I showed you how earlier. But would you like to see?" I showed her again what I did to her the first time.

" How did you do that!"

" I simply put my hand in. you want to try?" I could tell she wanted to know.

" I...I can try?" She asked uncertainty.

" Yea." I held my right arm out to her. Letting her have a chance to try it out.

She stuck her hand in. And then she pulled it out after moving it around.

" That's…how is it that you don't feel it?"

" The pain? Oh I feel pain if I try to pull something huge out. But you moving your arm around doesn't hurt." I told her. And then her demeanor got quite again.

" How did you manage to convince my other to stay with you?" She asked suddenly after I had zipped up my zipper on my arm.

" So you are aware of her."

" I have been since I've been four. She's always killed everyone." That girl… So that's what she meant. I knew that she would not forgive herself. Her other self would be welcome in my home.

" Well, I want you to know that you are both welcome to stay with me. Killer or not."

" She'll kill you! Don't you realize that!"

" She has not raised a single finger to me so far. And I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to handle myself if she ever tries anything." I told her. I'm pretty confidante that she wont attack after her crying.

And I knew that it was the end of the conversation.

For the time I worked on the house with my clones already picking up what they were building. Naruko didn't leave. It seemed that she didn't have a choice to go to the place once called home.

" Ok I'm going to break for lunch. You guys take a break or keep working it doesn't matter." Some chose to rest and others took over. And I knew I was going to have one huge headache.

" Hey, what would you like for lunch?" I asked her softly as to not startle her. She turned to me.

" Why do you want to feed me?"

She asked harshly. For a seven year old she's pretty harsh to herself. I took a moment to gather the right words. But then I decided to say.

" I want to take care of you." There.

" You want to take care of me?"

" Yep, and I'm going to do what ever it takes to make you happy."

" Then why do you want to kill me?"

" When did I say I want to kill you?" Oops.

" You said that you want to take care of me."

" Why would I take care of you for all this time to kill you? I have no reason to kill you Naruko. Your other self told me your name."

" I know she did. "Hm…Demonic self perhaps? I could have made this easy and read her mind. But I wouldn't abuse the powers I have.

" So you have a connection?"

" How?"

I shrugged. I blame the writer.

" I just figured that if you knew then you had a connection."

" You shouldn't have made me better." She shot at me. but I stopped her dead in her tracks with my aura control.

" Now is that the way to treat someone who helped you?" I asked her. I lowered the density and let her stand.

" But how? I should have been able to kill you! I shouldn't have just done that!"

" Your no where near strong enough to attack me let alone to touch me." I told her.

" But you where did you get that kind of ability?"

" I'm a goddess. I can do anything. But the one thing I will never do. Is creating souls."

" You're kidding."

" Believe what you want." I made a new clone and told them to watch her while I went to get some food.

" Be a good girl."

" How did you manage to stop my mean self?" I heard her ask. I turned to her.

" I trapped your aura against your body freezing you." I told her. Then I left for the hunt.

I dragged back a dead elk. And while I did I thought about the way the events turned.

She turned out to have killed before. And she didn't seem keen on letting me care for her. but her other self-found a place with me that am for sure. How I did it I don't know but I know that I have at least one of them in my care.

" I wonder if she's tried to kill my clone yet?" I wondered out loud. I approached the clearing and saw how things were. My Clones were working and my one clone was keeping and eye on Naruko.

" Well I'm back." My clone waved at me and smiled. Naruko smiled at me, they must have switched places.

" Hey Naruko, are you hungry?" She nodded and she looked at me happily. She didn't seem to know about her other counter part.

" Well good news, we're having elk. Or did you want something else?" She shook her head no.

" Ok, I only want to make you happy. Do you like how the house is coming along?" She nodded.

" Well I have to start taking care of the elk. My clone will keep you company if you want."

My clone walked over and said to me.

" I'll keep her company." My clone chose her words carefully. My other clones were busy but we all knew that she needed to trust us.

" No, I'll be ok. Really." She spoke softly.

" You sure?" I asked her.

" Yea. I'm sure. My other self would only get angry."

" Ok then." I turned to my clone.

" You can work with the others now." She nodded.

" By the way." I walked over to the area that they were working in.

" You guys are doing great keep up the good work!" I told them

" Thanks!" Some said to me others were concentrating on what they were doing.

" Now to the elk."

I prosseded then to work on the elk, While I was working on it I noticed that she walked to me and asked me.

" Samantha, are you really a goddess?"

" Well, It's a rank. Well in my second universe it was." She missed my head when she tried to hit me with her fist. Then she tried to kick me and I made her fall over in one second.

" She's not going to give in to you Samantha." She said softly as I continued to work like nothing happened. But I answered her.

" Well she can try all she wants. I'm not fazed by her." She was silent after that.

And I finished the elk and set up a place for the skin to dry. And let a resting clone make the venison while I helped work on the house. Of course it's going to make me have a huge headache but I will live.

I worked with my clones with ease even if I didn't have the experience we made sure to be careful.

" And that's how we defeated the Kyuubi in that world." My clone told her.

" She did that? She actually defeated the Kyuubi?" I pretended not to hear and continued on with what I was doing.

" Remember these are other universes we're talking about. She happens to just go from one to another."

I decided to ignore the rest of it. My clone better not eat my share.

When I decided to stop for my break my clones took the rest of the day to train my body without my powers my real form could be weak for all I know. So I need to get stronger as best as I can so that if I lose my powers I would have some chance.

I left Naruko to her thoughts while I dispelled my clones. And the headache hit. It hurt a lot. But not as much as what I've lived through. So I acted like it didn't hurt.

" _Kami said that you were making the kind one loved and the evil one loved don't kill her."_ I heard and I looked to the sky and saw Heaven. The one place I might never go to forever.

" _I wont. I don't have a plan to. " _I told the angel that was near her. I am a mortal but that didn't mean I couldn't sometimes see Heaven. The angel headed to the sky and I knew that I would be told about to god.

I wonder how he thinks about this. I faintly pondered. But I let myself return to the area around me. I saw how she was looking at me. I would not explain this one.

" You would not understand." And she nodded.

" I have one question. If you don't mind answering it for me." She looked at me curiously.

" Your other self. She could have left easily and never returned, and yet she stayed. Can I know why?" She nodded and she started to look at me like she was angry.

" If I left how would I get back? I don't know where I am. And I'm not risking another beating thank you very much."

" Is there a reason why you're beaten? May I know?"

" I don't know why. They just keep beating me up a lot and capture me to do things." Oh.

" Naruko."

I could only say. She was so strong. But she managed to admit to me a lot of what happened to her. She didn't say anymore to me.

And for a while she didn't talk to me or respond to me much. I let her have space. The house was coming along nicely it was going to be a Two bedroom house with a bath and a living room. It would need to be completed before winter hits.

We were currently sitting by the fire. Not talking to each other but being in each other's company.

" Hey Naruko?" I asked her. she looked at me and away from the fire.

" What's your dream?" I asked her. Might have been a bad move but it was something. She smiled at me.

"I want to be Hokage." She told me softly.

" Hokage huh?" She nodded.

" How about I train you to become the greatest you can be?" I offered. Her eyes widened.

" You would teach me how to fight? And how to kill you?"

" I'm only teaching you for your dream. Not for your blood lust." She killed people while they were defenseless but I would help change her.

" But I love to kill! I have to kill to keep living! She's the one that I need to kill!" This kid. She doesn't know what she's doing.

Then she held my body and started crying. This girl…

" She's my mean self. She's nothing but a monster! How can you keep me with her looking to kill everything in sight?"

" Because I know I can help you." I told her. I held her close. And let her cry. She was with not one but two personality's who oddly know about each other. And I suspect I know what caused it.

I let her go after she stopped crying.

" We'll work through this together ok?"

She nodded.

And that is how we came to being in this lovely house in the middle of the forest at least five years later.


End file.
